Powrót do Baroku
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 8 McKey w barokowej sukni siedzi i gra przy pianinie. McKey: Otóż co się wydarzyło ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie. Zajechaliśmy do zacnych dawnych Prus! Oczywiście gospodarka feudalna powróciła tam do zacnych łask! Ahh! Spotkaliśmy zacną ... dobra w ogóle... po co ja mam tak mówić? Do rzeczy... byliśmy w Niemczech w czasie... najdziwniejszego zadania w historii spotkaliśmy mały kawałek rodziny Beth. Opuścił nas Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec, który wziął ślub z Beth. W ogóle było dziwnie. Byli również Andzia i kura Damianek. Zadanie polegało na zrobieniu nuggetsów z kury Damianka... czy to serio brzmi aż tak żałośnie? W ogóle... kura Damianek dostała didlo. Serio? Dildo... nawet tego nie umie powiedzieć? Po dziwnym zagraniu wygrały Kaczuszki dzięki Allice, a drużyna Bitch, please! Po raz któryś tam z kolei przegrała. Niestety nie było eliminacji i dalej walczymy. Kto dzisiaj pokaże siebie? Czy drużyna Bitch, please! w składzie; Kimberly, Fatima i Kimberly pokonają drużynę Kaczuszek z Tysonem, Emmą, Tonym, Bobbiem, Selishą i Allice? Chcecie wiedzieć kto wygra? Oglądajcie zatem kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Przygody... w... Europie! Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników right|150px Kimberly siedziała zła na drewnianej ławeczce. Wtedy podszedł do niej Lukaninho. Kimberly: Co ty tutaj robisz? Lukaninho: Nie wiem... od naszego pobytu w Niemiec wydajesz się być jakaś taka na nas zła... Kimberly: Serio? (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Jestem wściekła na tą dwójkę idiotów! Oni sobie cały sezon spędzali w Przedziale Zwycięzców, a mnie zostawiali tutaj na pastwę losu! No halo! Jak tutaj nie być złym na cały świat... co prawda nie musiałam aż wyrywać zegaru i ogłuszać nim Lukaninho... (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: No wiem przecież, że Kimberly jest na nas zła za to, że Fatima wypaplała jej o naszych pobytach w Przedziale Zwycięzców, ale no proszę was... kto normalny chciałby w tej dziurze spędzić noc? Co prawda oberwałem już od tej pory od Kimberly zegarem... deską... kaczką i Allice. Chyba naprawdę powinna się uspokoić. Lukaninho: Weź się nie smuć. Mamy jeszcze z kilogram nuggetsów! Kimberly: W tych których kąpała się Andzia? Lukaninho: Tak... ale weź! Są tylko dla ciebie! Kimberly: O weź! Kimberly odepchnęła Lukaninho i wyszła z przedziału. W tym momencie weszła Fatima przeglądając się w lusterku. Fatima: Nie no! To ty jesteś piękna! Lukaninho: Emm... z kim ty gadasz? Fatima: Z moim przepięknym odbiciem w lustrze. <3 Co nie, że cudowne? Lukaninho: Taaaa... Fatima: Wiesz co chciała w ogóle brzydula? Czekaj... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: BrzydUla? Ula... Brzyd Ula... Ula Brzyd... Ula.. Ula? Ul. Brzyd Ul? Brzyd Miód? Fatima: Dobra! Od myślenia robią się zmarszczki! Nie mogę narażać swojej pięknej cery! W ogóle... gdzie my jedziemy? Lukaninho: Ja mam wiedzieć? Fatima: No chyba jako Kapitan drużyny "Fatima, please!" Mam prawo się nie wysilać i nie myśleć! Lukaninho: Chyba właśnie... Fatima: Nie kłóć się ze mną! Fatima przykleiła na czole Lukaninho żółtą kartkę. Lukaninho: Hmm? Fatima: Ostrzeżenie zaje*istej kapitan drużyny! Jeszcze raz a skażę cię na noc w składziku z Kimberly! Jeszcze zarazisz się od niej bezustowcem złośliwym! Fatima zamachnęła włosami i wyszła. Lukaninho: Czy tylko ja tutaj mam szansę wygrać to show? Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców right|150px Allice płakała nad zdjęciem Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca. Była naprawdę przygnębiona całą tą sytuacją. Jako dobry kapitan Tyson miał ochotę pocieszyć Allice. Tyson: Coś się stało Allice? Allice: Tak! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec wyszedł za Beth! W dodatku wiem o tym, że Beth już ma w brzuchu siedem MiędzyGalaktycznychBetho Jednorożców! On jeszcze nie miał być ojcem! Był na to za młody! Allice jeszcze bardzie się rozpłakała. Tyson: No już nie płacz! Płaczem tutaj naprawdę nic nie poradzisz! Allice: Ale ja uwielbiaaaaaałam go! Tyson: Cicho... cicho... czy mała Allice chcę smoczek? Allice: Tak.. Tyson włożył do ust Allice smoczek, a ona momentalnie zasnęła. Tyson: Jednak warto być kapitanem drużyny! Tymczasem w innej części przedziału z nudów Bobbie i Selisha bawili się w rzucanie nożami w Tony'ego. Ten cały czas się kulił i unikał tych noży. Selisha: Selisha-san twierdzi, że to nie przystoi samurajowi jak Selisha-san! Bobbie: Weź! Znudziło mi się walczenie z tobą o śmierć i życie... robimy to od jakiś siedmiu odcinków! Tony: Ratunku! Tony skulił się i znowu zaczął uciekać. Ucieczkę jednak uniemożliwiały mu rzucanę przez Selishę i Bobbiego noże. Selisha: Selisha-san i tak wie, że Bobbie-kun dalej knuje jak podbić świat i Selisha-san powstrzyma Bobbiego-kuna! Bobbie: Ale nie dzisiaj. Nie mam siły na walki. Selisha: A Selisha-san chcę się poczuć jak kobieta! Bobbie: Kobieta... to ty jesteś dziewczyną?! Katana wbiła się o milimetry od krocza Bobbiego. Selisha: Bobbie-kun jest wredny! A Selisha-san jest dla wiadomości Bobbiego-kuna feministką! Selisha-san nie potrzebuje do niczego mężczyzn! Bobbie: Dobra? Na pewno nie jesteś facetem? Wiesz... żadna dziewczyna nie ma prawa tak się bić... (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Gdy zrozumiałem, że Selisha to kobieta to zaczęła mnie ona podniecać! Naprawdę! Zakochałem się. Wiem... muszę wymyślić maszynę, która wyczyści jej pamięć i to, że mnie nienawidzi i razem zawładniemy światem i na zawsze będziemy razem! Buhahahah! W innej części przedziału Emma medytowała. Była w transie. Trans ten przerwał jednak Tyson. Emma: Tyson! Przestraszyłeś mnie! Tyson: Wybacz... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Dobra... wiem, jakie krążą plotki po świecie... Tak naprawdę ja naprawdę czuję coś do Emmy. Niestety nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć, bo Kimberly. -,- Emma: Tak w ogóle... Emma nalała sobie herbaty z dzbanka. Emma: ... nie wiem. Nie umiem się wysłowić... Tyson: Być może... Tyson złapał Emme za rękę. Tyson: ja naprawdę Cię... Nagle spadło na niego krzesło, a Tyson padł nieprzytomny. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Ja dam Tysonowi wyznawać miłość takiej Bleeemmie! Oj nie Tyson! Pożałujesz tego, a jeszcze bardziej ta Emma! Wiedeń, Dworzec Kolejowy right|150px right|150px McKey jako Lady McKey wyszła z pociągu. Miała długą barokową RUSHOWĄ suknie z falbankami i z białą parasolką w ręku. Wyszła na peron. Pierwsza wzburzyła się Fatima. Fatima: Hę? Co ta różowa lafirynda sobie myśli! Fatima stanęła obok McKey i wepchnęła ją pod jadący pociąg. Fatima: Tylko Fatima może być tutaj divą! Kimberly: Coś ty narobiła! Zabiłaś nam prowadzącą?! Fatima: Aj tam zaraz zabiłam! Może akurat wpadła do jakiegoś... rowu? Kimberly: A czy ty tu widzisz... Fatima kazała spojrzeć Kimberly na tory. Kimberly: Rzeczywiście... tam był rów... Po kilku minutach Lady McKey stała w potarganej sukni na przeciwko uczestników. Fatima znowu się malowała. Allice lizała ziemie, a reszta stała i czekała na zadanie. McKey: Dzięki Fatimie, której dziękuje, że o mało mnie nie zabiła.. Fatima: Nie ma za co kochana! McKey: Nie ważne. Witajcie w Austrii! W Baroku jak i w wielu innych epokach kolebka wielu kompozytorów, ale dzisiaj zadanie o dziwo nie będzie polegało na skomponowaniu jakiegoś utworu! Wszyscy odsapnęli. McKey: Dzisiaj czeka was zadanie teatralne! Lukaninho: Że co? Nie lepiej zrobić jakiegoś wyścigu, albo meczu? McKey: Nie... bo to odcinek przeznaczony na treści edukacyjne. ._. Wiem, że ten odcinek nie dorobi się więcej niż 5 czytelników, ale spróbujmy! Waszym zadaniem będzie odegranie scenki, która wprowadzi nas w urok baroku! Drużyna która dzisiaj wygra automatycznie przejdzie dalej! Niestety przegrani będą uczestniczyć w ostatniej drużynowej eliminacji! Kimberly: Czekaj... ostatniej? McKey: Tak! Po tym odcinku drużyny się rozpadną! Wszyscy westchnęli. (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Tak! Ostatni tydzień z tymi dziewczynami i Luka będzie działał na własną rękę! O tak! McKey: To bardzo ważny tydzień! Ostatni z drużynami! :3 Selisha: McKey-san się powtarza! McKey: Naprawdę? Trudno... teraz przejdziemy do teatru. Macie dwie godziny na przygotowania. Następnie zaprezentujecie to na scenie Teatru Narodowego! Wszyscy ruszyli do autobusu. McKey znowu została wrzucona pod tory. Chwilę później wszyscy już byli w drodze do teatru. Wiedeń, Garderoba Kaczuszek right|150px Allice momentalnie wskoczyła do skrzyni z kostiumami. Inni nie byli tak bardzo entuzjastycznie nastawieni. Bobbie podszedł do Selishy z nieprzytomnym, pomalowanym na czerwono krwią kurą Damiankiem. Bobbie: Proszę! To specjalnie dla ciebie! Selisha: Selisha-san nie ufa prezentom Bobbiego-kuna! Pewnie w kurczaku-chan jest bomba i wybuchnie jak Selisha-san to dotknie! Bobbie: Emm... nie? Selisha: Selisha-san wyrzuci to puki to nas zabije! Selisha wyrzuciła kurę przez okno. Kurczak wylądował w kontenerze na śmieci. Bobbie: Lubię waleczne dziewczyny! Lubię je torturować! Selisha: Co Bobbie-kun powiedział? Bobbie: Nic? Selisha wyciągnęła katanę. Selisha: Zatem walczmy o świat Bobbie-kun! Bobbie: Ale ja cię... Selisha ogłuszyła Bobbiego. Tymczasem wyszła Allice w stroju XVII-wiecznej prostytutki. Tony opłakiwał właśnie zdjęcie Kennetha. Allice: I jak wyglądam! <3 Tony: Jak damska wersja Kennetha... Allice: Taaaaak! Tony: Tęsknie za nim. ;( On był taki piękny. Nie sądzisz Allice? Allice: A kim ty jesteś? Tony: Nawet ona! Allice podskakując odeszła. Po chwili podeszli do niego Emma i Tyson. Tyson obserwował sufit. Emma: Tyson? Dlaczego wpatrujesz się w sufit? Tyson: Szukam miejsc w których Kimberly nie zrzuci na mnie krzesła, albo czegoś gorszego. Emma: Kimberly? Tyson: Nie zauważyłaś zbieżności? Przecież zawsze, gdy coś robię, albo próbuje ciebie poderwać to zawsze spada na mnie krzesło, albo coś gorszego? Emma zaczerwieniła się. Emma: Poderwać? Tyson: Tak... ale to teraz nie ważne. Przecież ona tu gdzieś jest! Ja to czuję! Emma: Co? Jak możesz! Tyson: Hę? Ale o co chodzi? Emma: Przecież powiedziałeś, że mnie podrywałeś! (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: POWIEDZIAŁEM TO?! Emma: A teraz zachowujesz się jakbyś mnie odtrącał... Tyson: Emma... Emma: Proszę... zostaw mnie. Muszę się nad tym zastanowić... Emma wybiegła z pokoju, a na Tysona spadło kowadło. Allice: I wiśta wio! Allice hasając na kiju skakała nad nieprzytomnymi Bobbiem i Tysonem. Wiedeń, Garderoba drużyny "Bitch, please!" right|150px Kimberly zadowolona wróciła z innej garderoby. Lukaninho: No witam pannę spóźnialską... Kimberly: I co? Lukaninho: To, że mnie Fatima doprowadza do szału! Musiałem z nią spędzić sam, na sam całe 10 minut. Kimberly: Wow... wytrzymałeś z nią prawie najdłużej. No cóż. Mnie w tym nie pobijesz. Kimberly dała Lukaninho zatyczki. Kimberly: To ci pomoże. Ja jestem cała w skowronkach! Lukaninho: A to dlaczego? Kimberly: Bo doprowadziłam do tego, że Emma i Tyson nie będą ze sobą! (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Kimberly mnie jednak zaskakuje! Nie dosyć, że właśnie rozbiła chyba najgroźniejszy sojusz w programie to jeszcze właśnie się tym chwali! No cóż. Chyba jednak nie wygrała wyłącznie fartem poprzedniego sezonu... (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: I co?! Ja zwariowałam? Powiedziałam, że zniszczę każdą osobę, która stanie mi na drodze i proszę! Udało mi się zniszczyć miłość Tysona. On mnie jeszcze popamięta! Nigdy już z nikim nie będzie! Gwarantuje mu to! W tym momencie właśnie przybiegła Fatima z połową garderoby w wózku. Fatima: No dobra wy brzydkie i nie fotogeniczne stwory z koszmarów! Oto czas by was doprowadzić do stanu, w którym nie spale się ze wstydu! Lukaninho: Dzięki... Fatima: Mam już cały genialny scenariusz! Kimberly! Ty zagrasz wieśniaka o imieniu Kupa.'' Kimberly: Nienawidzę cię... Fatima rzuciła na ziemie KImberly strój wieśniaka w całości nadgryziony przez mole. Fatima: Lukaninho! Ty zagrasz kupca, który sprzedaje mi niewolnika... znaczy wieśniaka! Kimberly: ... Lukaninho: Mnie to nawet pasuje... nara wieśniaku! Lukaninho poszedł się przebrać. Fatima: A ja zagram główną rolę! Hrabinę Fatimę. Kobietę wyzwoloną, piękną, mądrą i wykształconą, która straciła niewolnika w czasie, gdy niewolnik mył okno na wysokości 50 metrów! Kimberly: Nie podoba mi się to... Fatima: Ehh! W każdym razie twoja brzydota będzie idealna do roli niewolnika! Nawet cię malować nie trzeba! Kimberly: Weź... Fatima: Bądź cicho niewolniku! Idę się malować! Fatima poszła się malować. Po kolejnej godzinie wszyscy byli już gotowi. Wiedeń, Scena w Teatrze right|150px right|150px McKey weszła na scenę. Sala była pełna, ludzi, którzy dostali na ulicy bilety (sponsorzy im dopłacili, by przyszli). McKey: Witajcie! Allice wychodzi na scenę jak na wybieg. Staję na środku i unosi nad siebie bekon. Allice: BEKON! Ukośnik, kratka bekon! Allice zniknęła za kulisami. McKey uderzyła się w głowę. McKey: Ok? Nie zwracajcie na nią uwagę. Sami nie wiemy jak doszła tak daleko. Widz z Tennessee rzucił w McKey napojem. Widz z Tennessee: Hej! Nie po to przyjechałem tutaj na wakacje, by cie słuchać! Już obraziliście moje country! Liczę na dobre country-show! McKey: Wieśniaku... to nie twój dom! Widz z Tennessee: Nie? Przecież mój wieprz z gitarą czeka na mnie w moim kartonie! Dzisiaj nawet do mojego kontenera wpadł kurczak! I nie chcę znosić jajek... McKey: Damianek. -,- Widz z Tennessee: Dobra! Zaczynajcie to durne show! McKey: Ehh... dobrze. Drogie panie i panowie i koszmarny widzu z Tennessee... Widz z Tennessee: Hej! Ja mam imię! McKey: Tak? Widz z Tennessee: No... widz z Tennessee... Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Koło niego siedziały Aminet i Venus. Aminet warczała na Venus. Aminet: Czy ty wzięłaś moje ciasteczko?! Venus: Nie... ten Widz z Tennessee je wziął... Aminet: Że słucham?! Aminet zaczęła warczeć na Widza z Tennessee. Widz z Tennessee: Co?! Aminet rzuciła się na Widza z Tennessee'ie. McKey: Dziękuje... a zatem nie przeciągajmy. Pierwsi na scenę zawitają uczestnicy drużyny "Bitch, please!" I ich spektakl. "Cudowna, piękna, mądra i wykształcona hrabina Fatima kupuje za swoją mądrość od kupca Lukaninho brzydką, wstrętną, startą, pomarszczoną, śmierdzącą, zaniedbaną z rozdwojonymi końcówkami Kimberly, która tak naprawdę wygląda i nie trzeba było jej nic dodawać, ani ujmować, ale przydało by się jej pójść do dermatologa"! Nieco skołowani widzowie zaczęli bić brawo. Po chwili rozstąpiła się kurtyna i zaraz miał się zacząć spektakl drużyny "Bitch, please" pod tytułem "Cudowna, piękna, mądra i wykształcona hrabina Fatima kupuje za swoją mądrość od kupca Lukaninho brzydką, wstrętną, starą, pomarszczoną, śmierdzącą, zaniedbaną z rozdwojonymi końcówkami Kimberly, która tak naprawdę wygląda i nie trzeba było jej nic dodawać, ani ujmować, ale przydało by się jej pójść do dermatologa". Hrabina Fatima wyszła na scenę. Fatima: O ja biedna, ale piękna! O ja biedna, ale piękna! Co ja pocznę. Tudzież już dziesiąty brzydki niewolnik mi umarł w tym tygodniu czyszcząc mój 50 metrowy pomnik! Co ja pocznę! Fatima rozpłakała się, ale tak by nie zmyć makijażu. Lukaninho: Nie lękaj się moja hrabino! Tudzież mam coś dla ciebie? Fatima: Azaliż masz dla mnie żonę? Lukaninho: Azaliż mam dla ciebie niewolnika! Fatima: Azaliż chociaż ładnego? <3 Lukaninho: Azaliż mam ją! Lukaninho pokazał hrabinie Fatimie Kimberly. Ona rzuciła w nią sztabką złota. Fatima: Cudzież to za brzydki maszkaron? Kimberly: Kimberly, która wcale nie jest brzydka, wstrętna, stara, pomarszczona, śmierdząca, zaniedbana i z rozdwojonymi końcówkami! Fatima: Tudzież to monstrum koresponduje w jakimś archaicznym języku! Lukaninho: Podobno przywiózł ją statek z końca świata, gdzie widać skorupę od żółwia, która unosi ziemię! Fatima: Niebywałe! Kimberly: Halo! Idioci! Pomyliły wam się epoki! Jak koniec świata?! Amerykę odkryto w 1492! A my jesteśmy w baroku, czyli XVII wiek! Fatima: Rozumiesz coś jaśnie panie? Lukaninho: Niestety, hrabino Fatimo! Azaliż nic nie rozumiem! Kimberly: I przestańcie mówić "azaliż"! Wy wcale nie wiecie co to znaczy! Fatima: Azaliż wiem co to znaczy! Kimberly: Aha! Rozumiesz mnie! Fatima: No cóż! Tudzież studiowało się tropikalne języki na 30 uniwersytetach! Kimberly: Ty nawet liceum nie skończyłaś jeszcze. -,- Gdzie tam uniwersytet... Fatima: Morał z tego taki! Nie uczta się języków tropikalnych plemion, bo one są naprawdę niewarte swojej ceny! Kurtyna opadła. A z za kulisów wyszła McKey. McKey: Emm... brawo? Ludzie płakali na widowni ze śmiechu. McKey: A to miał być w zamyśle odcinek edukacyjny. -,- Allice: A wiecie, że teraz ja wystąpię? <3 McKey: Co?! A gdzie reszta? Allice: Więc Bobbie i Tyson dalej leżą nieprzytomni. Emma i Tony płaczą w toalecie, a Selisha szuka czy w teatrze nie ma bomby. <3 McKey: Więc... zaczynaj... Sztuka "Allice" drużyny Kaczuszek. Allice: Jej! Ja hasać na kiju chcę! Jej! Allice rzuciła miotłą w publiczność. Allice: Ja jeździć na jąderku chcę! Allice rzuciła globusem w publiczność. Allice: Ja kocham Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca, ale on wybrał Beth! ;( Allice zaczęła rzucać w publiczność deskami. Allice: I dzieci ma! A one... stacjonarne smartfony mają! Publiczność zaczęła uciekać. Tylko nieprzytomny Widz z Tennessee, który właśnie się ocknął został. Widz z Tennessee: Co? Już koniec? Nareszcie... Widz z Tennessee wyszedł. McKey: To... było porywające Allice. I tak nasz edukacyjny odcinek nie wypalił. -,- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? Drużyny "Bitch, please!" i Allice stali przed McKey. McKey: Cóż... od obydwu sztuk... spodziewałam się więcej... Fatima: No co! To Kimberly zepsuła nam sztukę! Kimberly: Co? Ty to nazywasz jeszcze sztuką?! Fatima: A nazywam! McKey: Dobra... normalnie miałam chęć znowu wysłać na eliminację drużynę "Bitch, please!" ale... niestety. Kaczuszki. Zobaczymy się na ceremonii! Allice: O tak! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Moja sztuka była najlepsza! I wygrałam! Dzięki mnie moja drużyna wygrała ceremonię. Jestem z siebie taka dumna. <3 McKey: Gratuluje drużyno "Bitch, please!" W nagrodę również będziecie mogli zagłosować na tej ceremonii! Kimberly: TAK! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Papa Tyson! Buhahahaha! Ceremonia right|150px right|150px Kaczuszki siedziały na swoich miejscach. Z boku stała drużyna "Bitch, please!". McKey przyszła właśnie na ceremonie. McKey: Witajcie Kaczuszki! Na waszej drugiej ceremonii! Dzisiaj będzie trochę inaczej niż zwykle. Selisha: Selisha-san zabije Bobbiego-kuna? McKey: Nie... Tony: Spotkam się z Kennethem? <3 McKey: Nie! Poza wami zagłosuje również na was drużyna "Bitch, please!" Tyson: Oho... już po mnie... McKey: Więc? Na kogo głosujecie! Kimberly: TYSON!!! Fatima: Pff... Emma! Emma: Co? Dlaczego... Fatima: Mniej dziewczyn, to więcej miejsca dla mnie! Lukaninho: Tony... Tony: Tak! <3 McKey: Taaak.... cóż. Łapcie Bobbie, Selisha i Allice wasze monety! Allice zjadła swoją monetę. Selisha i Bobbie złapali swoje monety. Tyson: Co?! To nie fair! McKey: I co... będzie ciekawiej... Kaczuszki poszły głosować. Po chwili McKey miała już wyniki. Tony: A mnie to nie obchodzi! Tony wstał. Tony: Mam dość tego show bez Kennetha! Wolę być z nim! Tony wyskoczył z pędzącego pociągu. McKey: Cóż! Jednego mniej! Łapcie! Emma i Tyson złapali monety. McKey: Cóż... została ich ósemka. Kto do nich dołączy? A kto ośmieszy się w podsumowaniu? Oglądajcie by się tego dowiedzieć kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie! Zaciemnienie. Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Tony leci z urwiska. Tony: Świetnie... akurat musiałem wyskoczyć jak byliśmy nad urwiskiem? Ale co tam! Będę z Kennethem. <3 Wee... Tony wpadł do wodospadu. Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie